Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model. Similarly, riding lawn care vehicles typically provide users with increased convenience by enabling them to perform the yard maintenance tasks faster without exerting effort to push or walk with a vehicle.
Riding lawn care vehicles typically include steering assemblies that are used to direct the movement of the riding lawn care vehicles. The steering assemblies often take the familiar form of a steering wheel. However, handlebar assemblies have also been used in some cases. More recently, some mowers with very sharp turning capabilities have employed separate steering levers or even a joystick to provide steering functionality. These relatively sharp turning models have become increasingly popular. One particular type of sharp turning mower is a stand on model that is designed to support a standing operator rather than (or perhaps as an optional alternative to) a seated rider. Stand on models may be useful or desirable in some contexts or by some operators and thus, continued improvements in the design and operation of these models is needed.